


After That Day

by Evil_Squirrel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Squirrel/pseuds/Evil_Squirrel
Summary: Days after Faye's death.





	After That Day

“Time to wake up!” Grisha heard his mother yelling from the kitchen. The first thing he saw after opening his eyes was another bed that was now only inhabited by plushies. A tabby cat, a little ape with a ribbon on its head and a dog. After he caught himself staring for too long, Grisha quickly looked away and tried to occupy his mind with something else.  
  
“Good morning!” His mom greeted him with a smile on her face. He answered her and sat at the table. There was an empty chair to his left, but he focused on his plate so he only feelt its presence. His dad, who sat opposite him, was reading newspaper, as usual. Both of them saw in the corners of their eyes as somebody put a plate in front of the empty place. The sound of sobbing followed, the plate disappeared and mom sat down on her chair crying. “I’m so sorry!”  
  
“Grisha.” His dad laid the newspaper aside, stood up and put his hands on Grisha’s shoulders. “You must go home right after school ends. Understood?” Grisha just looked at his father and nodded. _Is he punishing me?_

  
  


He sat in the class, trying to pay attention. The teacher who told him before about the place where airships land was now saying something about them being sinners and how they need to carry their guilt. That man was staring directly at him. Everyone was staring at him. He was sure of that, so he didn’t look up from his desk.  
  
Finally, the topic changed. Teacher was writing notes on the blackboard and Grisha’s hand mechanically copied them into his notebook without really thinking about it. He didn’t think about anything. He just stared at his desk, whether it was time for a lesson or for a break. Not that anyone spoke to him, they all just stared from distance, he was sure of that. _Why should they though? I’m a fool who didn’t know his place._

  
  


Grisha walked around the classroom where usually Faye was and in front of which he used to wait for her so they can both go home. A girl stood there next to the door. Her eyes were red from crying. He remembered her. She was from Faye’s friends group. Two blond ponytails, a pink dress and a teddy bear in her arms. She made a step towards him, but then she froze in the place and just shook her head. Grisha nodded and continued walking. _So many people miss her._

  
  


Focusing on homework was never as hard as at that moment. He knew he had to learn to get good grades and to make his parents happy again, but there was some sort of fog in his mind that blocked everything. He thought about asking dad for help, but he was right now working.  
  
Grisha knew that he couldn’t bear going to school since everything reminded him of Faye and everyone kept staring at him, but when he thought about it, staying home would mean being in the same room he had shared with Faye and being with mom who, despite saying otherwise, didn’t cope with the situation very well. Running away was definitely not an option, because he didn’t want to hurt his family one more. Not going to classes wasn’t an option either; how would he explain that to parents? There was only one way from that. Recognizing your own place, carry the guilt of your ancestors and never again pretend you’re not part of the system. Be glad that Marleyans let you exit the ghetto when they deem you worthy of permit. After you think about it, the world is merciful to us, considering all the atrocities our ancestors committed._ Is it though?_

  
  


The longer it was since that day the less fog clouded his mind. People stopped staring at him. Some even reached out and tried to help. It turned out that they just didn’t know what to say back then. Grisha didn’t blame them. He spent most of his free time learning now. Nothing could be the same as in the old days so there was no reason to try to return.  
  
One day another kid disappeared. Everyone was staring at their place in the middle of the classroom. Nobody dared to say something out loud, but all of them had their eyes on the river.


End file.
